Pokemon Rumble
Pokémon Rumble is a game available on the Wii console as a downloadable Wiiware title. It was released in Japan on June 16, 2009, then in North America on November 16th of the same year. The game came to Europe and Australia four days later. The game was developed by Ambrella, previously responsible for games such as Hey You, Pikachu! and Pokémon Channel. In this game, there are many Toy Pokémon, which appear in very simplified forms - just as Pokémon did in My Pokémon Ranch. They flatten in much the same way, too! While there aren't many options for flattening, it's much easier to achieve here than in My Pokémon Ranch - making this one of the first great options for seeing Sinnoh Pokémon in a flatter form. You can also play with up to four players cooperatively, so you can squish together! Moves Two moves can flatten Toy Pokémon: Stomp and Bounce. For each move, the user leaps into the air, and squashes anybody near their landing point. If the user successfully hits at least one Toy Pokémon, they will jump again in primarily the same direction, continuing to do so until they miss. The hit Toy Pokémon has a chance to be flinched (Stomp) or paralyzed (Bounce), which unflattens them instantly. If they run out of HP from the attack, they also will not be flattened. If neither of these occurs, then they will be squashed down from above, spreading out to about twice their size. After a second, they'll start bouncing up, eventually reaching their full size again. If playing in Multiplayer, then players can use these moves on each other while in the Terminal (hub area). In this case, there is no HP and no status ailments to worry about - just a 100% chance of pancakes. This is by far the easiest way to see the moves in full effect, and on any Toy Pokémon of your choice! Pokémon to Flatten All Pokémon from the 1st generation (Kanto) appear. Completing the standard game also unlocks a few set of ranks, in which all Pokémon from the 4th generation (Sinnoh) appear - except for Arceus. Some can only be found via passwords or by saying goodbye to very specific groups of Pokémon. No Pokémon from the 2nd or 3rd generations (Johto and Hoenn) appear at all. A-B Abomasnow, Abra, Aerodactyl, Alakazam, Ambipom, Arbok, Arcanine, Articuno, Azelf, Bastiodon, Beedrill, Bellsprout, Bibarel, Bidoof, Blastoise, Bonsly, Bronzong, Bronzor, Budew, Buizel, Bulbasaur, Buneary, Burmy, Butterfree C-D Carnivine, Caterpie, Chansey, Charizard, Charmander, Charmeleon, Chatot, Cherrim, Cherubi, Chimchar, Chingling, Clefable, Clefairy, Cloyster, Combee, Cranidos, Cresselia, Croagunk, Cubone, Darkrai, Dewgong, Dialga, Diglett, Ditto, Dodrio, Doduo, Dragonair, Dragonite, Drapion, Dratini, Drifblim, Drifloon, Drowzee, Dugtrio, Dusknoir E-F Eevee, Ekans, Electabuzz, Electivire, Electrode, Empoleon, Exeggcute, Exeggutor, Farfetch’d, Fearow, Finneon, Flareon, Floatzel, Froslass G-H Gabite, Gallade, Garchomp, Gastly, Gastrodon, Gengar, Geodude, Gible, Giratina, Glaceon, Glameow, Gliscor, Gloom, Golbat, Goldeen, Golduck, Golem, Graveler, Grimer, Grotle, Growlithe, Gyarados, Happiny, Haunter, Heatran, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Honchkrow, Horsea, Hypno I-J Infernape, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Jolteon, Jynx K-L Kabuto, Kabutops, Kadabra, Kakuna, Kangaskhan, Kingler, Koffing, Krabby, Kricketot, Kricketune, Lapras, Leafeon, Lickilicky, Lickitung, Lopunny, Lucario, Lumineon, Luxio, Luxray M-N Machamp, Machoke, Machop, Magikarp, Magmar, Magmortar, Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone, Mamoswine, Manaphy, Mankey, Mantyke, Marowak, Meowth, Mesprit, Metapod, Mew, Mewtwo, Mime Jr., Mismagius, Moltres, Monferno, Mothim, Mr. Mime, Muk, Munchlax, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Nidorina, Nidorino, Ninetales O-P Oddish, Omanyte, Omastar, Onix, Pachirisu, Palkia, Paras, Parasect, Persian, Phione, Pidgeot, Pidgeotto, Pidgey, Pikachu, Pinsir, Piplup, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Ponyta, Porygon, Porygon-Z, Primeape, Prinplup, Probopass, Psyduck, Purugly Q-R Raichu, Rampardos, Rapidash, Raticate, Rattata, Regigigas, Rhydon, Rhyhorn, Rhyperior, Riolu, Roserade, Rotom S-T Sandshrew, Sandslash, Scyther, Seadra, Seaking, Seel, Shaymin, Shellder, Shellos, Shieldon, Shinx, Skorupi, Skuntank, Slowbro, Slowpoke, Snorlax, Snover, Spearow, Spiritomb, Squirtle, Staraptor, Staravia, Starly, Starmie, Staryu, Stunky, Tangela, Tangrowth, Tauros, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Togekiss, Torterra, Toxicroak, Turtwig U-V Uxie, Vaporeon, Venomoth, Venonat, Venusaur, Vespiquen, Victreebel, Vileplume, Voltorb, Vulpix W-X Wartortle, Weavile, Weedle, Weepinbell, Weezing, Wigglytuff, Wormadam Y-Z Yanmega, Zapdos, Zubat Images A-D PR Articuno flattened 1.png PR Articuno flattened 2.png PR Articuno flattened HACKED 1.png PR Articuno flattened HACKED 2.png PR Articuno flattened HACKED 3.png Pr Charizard flattened 1.png PR Charizard flattened 2.png E-H I-L M-P PR Muk flattened 1.png PR Muk flattened HACKED 1.png PR Muk flattened HACKED 2.png Q-T PR Rhyhorn flattened 1.png PR Rhyhorn flattened 2.png PR Tangela flattened 1.png PR Tangela multiple flattened 1.png U-Z PR Vaporeon flattened 1.png PR Vulpix flattened 1.png PR Vulpix flattened HACKED 1.png PR Vulpix flattened HACKED 2.png Multiple Pokemon Videos Category:Bulbasaur Category:Ivysaur Category:Venusaur Category:Charmander Category:Charmeleon Category:Charizard Category:Squirtle Category:Wartortle Category:Blastoise Category:Caterpie Category:Metapod Category:Butterfree Category:Weedle Category:Kakuna Category:Beedrill Category:Pidgey Category:Pidgeotto Category:Pidgeot Category:Rattata Category:Raticate Category:Spearow Category:Fearow Category:Ekans Category:Arbok Category:Pikachu Category:Raichu Category:Sandshrew Category:Sandslash Category:Nidoran♀ Category:Nidorina Category:Nidoqueen Category:Nidoran♂ Category:Nidorino Category:Nidoking Category:Clefairy Category:Clefable Category:Vulpix Category:Ninetales Category:Jigglypuff Category:Wigglytuff Category:Zubat Category:Golbat Category:Oddish Category:Gloom Category:Vileplume Category:Paras Category:Parasect Category:Venonat Category:Venomoth Category:Diglett Category:Dugtrio Category:Meowth Category:Persian Category:Psyduck Category:Golduck Category:Mankey Category:Primeape Category:Growlithe Category:Arcanine Category:Poliwag Category:Poliwhirl Category:Poliwrath Category:Abra Category:Kadabra Category:Alakazam Category:Machop Category:Machoke Category:Machamp Category:Bellsprout Category:Weepinbell Category:Victreebel Category:Tentacool Category:Tentacruel Category:Geodude Category:Graveler Category:Golem Category:Ponyta Category:Rapidash Category:Slowpoke Category:Slowbro Category:Magnemite Category:Magneton Category:Farfetch’d Category:Doduo Category:Dodrio Category:Seel Category:Dewgong Category:Grimer Category:Muk Category:Shellder Category:Cloyster Category:Gastly Category:Haunter Category:Gengar Category:Onix Category:Drowzee Category:Hypno Category:Krabby Category:Kingler Category:Voltorb Category:Electrode Category:Exeggcute Category:Exeggutor Category:Cubone Category:Marowak Category:Hitmonlee Category:Hitmonchan Category:Lickitung Category:Koffing Category:Weezing Category:Rhyhorn Category:Rhydon Category:Chansey Category:Tangela Category:Kangaskhan Category:Horsea Category:Seadra Category:Goldeen Category:Seaking Category:Staryu Category:Starmie Category:Mr. Mime Category:Scyther Category:Jynx Category:Electabuzz Category:Magmar Category:Pinsir Category:Tauros Category:Magikarp Category:Gyarados Category:Lapras Category:Ditto Category:Eevee Category:Vaporeon Category:Jolteon Category:Flareon Category:Porygon Category:Omanyte Category:Omastar Category:Kabuto Category:Kabutops Category:Aerodactyl Category:Snorlax Category:Articuno Category:Zapdos Category:Moltres Category:Dratini Category:Dragonair Category:Dragonite Category:Mewtwo Category:Mew Category:Turtwig Category:Grotle Category:Torterra Category:Chimchar Category:Monferno Category:Infernape Category:Piplup Category:Prinplup Category:Empoleon Category:Starly Category:Staravia Category:Staraptor Category:Bidoof Category:Bibarel Category:Kricketot Category:Kricketune Category:Shinx Category:Luxio Category:Luxray Category:Budew Category:Roserade Category:Cranidos Category:Rampardos Category:Shieldon Category:Bastiodon Category:Burmy Category:Wormadam Category:Mothim Category:Combee Category:Vespiquen Category:Pachirisu Category:Buizel Category:Floatzel Category:Cherubi Category:Cherrim Category:Shellos Category:Gastrodon Category:Ambipom Category:Drifloon Category:Drifblim Category:Buneary Category:Lopunny Category:Mismagius Category:Honchkrow Category:Glameow Category:Purugly Category:Chingling Category:Stunky Category:Skuntank Category:Bronzor Category:Bronzong Category:Bonsly Category:Mime Jr. Category:Happiny Category:Chatot Category:Spiritomb Category:Gible Category:Gabite Category:Garchomp Category:Munchlax Category:Riolu Category:Lucario Category:Hippopotas Category:Hippowdon Category:Skorupi Category:Drapion Category:Croagunk Category:Toxicroak Category:Carnivine Category:Finneon Category:Lumineon Category:Mantyke Category:Snover Category:Abomasnow Category:Weavile Category:Magnezone Category:Lickilicky Category:Rhyperior Category:Tangrowth Category:Electivire Category:Magmortar Category:Togekiss Category:Yanmega Category:Leafeon Category:Glaceon Category:Gliscor Category:Mamoswine Category:Porygon-Z Category:Gallade Category:Probopass Category:Dusknoir Category:Froslass Category:Rotom Category:Uxie Category:Mesprit Category:Azelf Category:Dialga Category:Palkia Category:Heatran Category:Regigigas Category:Giratina Category:Cresselia Category:Phione Category:Manaphy Category:Darkrai Category:Shaymin Category:Pokemon (Series) Category:Pokemon Rumble (Series) Category:Wii